Hari Libur Konoha!
by Vecalen-20
Summary: Konoha dapat hari libur! Bagaimana Izumo dan Kotetsu menjalankan hari liburnya itu?  Bukan Yaoi, sedikit OOC, hinted pairng, dkk... Read and Review ya!


Halo semua! Perkenalkan, nama saya Yvette. *siapa yang peduli ya?*

Ini fanfic pertama saya di Naruto, mohon reviewnya ya! ^^

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah, dan... Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!

Selamat membaca!

Warning == humor garing, rada OOC, dan lain-lain...

* * *

**Hari Libur Konoha!**

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Konoha, semua ninja, mulai dari genin ampe jonin, bahkan ANBU pun tidak dapat misi.

Semua karena perintah Hokage kelima, Tsunade.

* * *

**Flashback mode : on**

Sore yang cerah. *bukannya pagi ya yang harus cerah? Ckck*

Tuk-tuk! Pintu menuju kantor Hokage diketuk, digedor lebih tepatnya.

"Tsunade-sama, ini kami, para jonin."

"Masuk!" Tahu-tahu, pintu langsung terbuka lebar karena tendangan maut dari salah satu jonin, Gai. Hokage dan beberapa orang lainnya, termasuk pemimpin ANBU hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil (lho?), sementara Asuma dan Kurenai menghela napas. Mereka segera bergabung dengan ninja lainnya yang berkumpul di depan meja Hokage.

Suasana menjadi hening, tapi keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi apakah ada alasan mengapa kami semua dipanggil kesini?" tanya Kurenai.

Tsunade, yang baru sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya *sadarnya kok 2 kali?* segera menampar dahinya sambil berkata, "Ah iya, maaf-maaf. Tentu saja ada, Yūhi-san. Jadi…" Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada para jonin, "Saya memanggil kalian kesini karena saya ingin memberitahu suatu hal." Ia menghembuskan napasnya, lalu keadaan pun hening, lagi. Shizune segera menepuk dahinya seraya berkata, "Tsunade-sama, sudah ditungguin tuh sama joninnya." Tsunade segera bangkit lagi dari alam sadarnya, dan berkata…

"Besok, tidak ada misi untuk kalian semua."

Gai langsung melongo, dan protes. "Tsunade-sama, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada misi? Bagaimana dengan jiwa muda _saya_ dan _murid saya_?" Jonin yang lain langsung melotot ke arahnya, sehingga Gai pun terdiam.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi semua misi telah diselesaikan, bahkan misi ranking S, dan _semua_ misi ANBU sekalipun", kata Tsunade. "Oleh karena itu, semua ninja akan mendapat hari libur masal, hanya besok. Mengerti, semua?" Para jonin segera menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Good! Beritahukan pada murid kalian, mau yang genin kek, murid Akademi kek, chunin kek, jonin kek, anggota ANBU, bahkan penjaga gerbang Konoha kalau besok semua diliburkan. Bubar!" Semua orang segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kakashi segera menelpon (?) Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai untuk memberitahukan kabar tersebut. Begitu juga dengan jonin-jonin lainnya. Izumo dan Kotetsu, para penjaga gerbang Konoha, langsung menari-nari dengan senangnya. Semua senang dengan hari libur tersebut.

**Flashback mode : off**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini, Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang berjalan menuju restoran Yakiniku Q, yang terletak di sebelah Ichiraku Ramen. Diam-diam, mereka mengintip warung ramen tersebut.

Ter-nya-ta…

Isinya… Sebagian dari Konoha 11! Dan berpasangan pula!

Naruto sedang asyik-asyiknya makan ramen bersama Hinata…

Sai sedang menggambar wajah Ino, katanya sih buat belajar ekspresi orang…

Neji sedang mengawasi adik sepupunya bersama Tenten, dasar kakak over-protektif!

_Anak muda zaman sekarang_, pikir Izumo. Kotetsu hanya terkikik melihat pemandangan di Ichiraku Ramen. Tiba-tiba, kepulan asap menerpa jalan itu, dan Gai dengan Lee melintas dengan cepatnya. "**JIWA MUDA HARUS MEMBARA!**" teriak mereka. Kemudian, di belakangnya terdapat Kiba dan Shino yang sedang menunggangi Akamaru, mengejar 2 ninja yang seperti anak kembar itu. "Lee! Gai-sensei! Jangan ambil bedcover favorit Akamaru dong!" teriak Kiba. Shino hanya berdiam diri, sambil mengarahkan serangganya ke arah Lee dan Gai. Lalu, di belakangnya lagi, Sakura berlari-lari. "KIBA!" Sakura berteriak pake toa. "Udah ngancurin jemuran, ngambil teddy bear kesayangan gue pula! Gak bisa DIMAAFIN!" "**SHANNARO!**" teriaknya, sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

_KRAK! KROK!_ *sound effect apaan tuh?*

Hasilnya?

Jalanan itu langsung rusak parah, tapi anehnya tidak merusak jalan di depan Ichiraku Ramen dan Yakiniku Q. Para saksi langsung sweatdrop. Izumo dan Kotetsu segera mempercepat langkah mereka menuju warung di sebelahnya, karena sudah janjian dengan Asuma untuk makan bersama.

"Yo! Izumo! Kotetsu! Disini!" kata Asuma sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu memasuki Yakiniku Q. Izumo dan Kotetsu mendatangi meja Asuma, dimana terdapat juga Shikamaru dan Choji. Disana sudah terdapat 30 piring, yang semuanya berisi yakiniku, dengan bermacam-macam daging : daging sapi, daging ayam, seafood, sayuran, dkk… dan semuanya dimakan oleh Choji dengan kecepatan mobil F1. Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung menduduki kursi yang kosong.

"Asuma-senpai! Ada apa nih ngajak kita makan-makan?" tanya Kotetsu dengan nada _menggoda_. Asuma hanya terpaku, lalu berkata, "Kotetsu, jangan sampai gara-gara terus melajang, sampai jadi homo lho ya. Saya ini udah punya istri!" Kotetsu langsung kaget dan merunduk seperti anak hilang. "Saya gak homo, saya gak homo…" katanya berulang-ulang. Izumo segera menyelamatkan hari Kotetsu dengan berkata, "Kotetsu, jangan kayak gitu dong. Nanti, apa kata emak loe kalo gue bawa anaknya dalam keadaan nangis-nangis? Entar kita main petak umpet lagi deh habis makan di Yakiniku Q!" Kotetsu dengan segera menyambut ajakan Izumo, maklum, kerjanya main petak umpet. Yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

Choji dengan mulut masih penuh terisi yakiniku, bertanya, "Kenapa Kotetsu-senpai gak suka ya kalo dibilangin homo? Dan kenapa dia seneng banget begitu diajak main petak umpet?" Shikamaru, mau tak mau penasaran juga, dan tertarik mendengar jawabannya. Kotetsu pun menjawab, "Astaga, kalian ini gimana sih? Ya mana enak lah kalo dibilang homo. Lagian, aku kan-" Kotetsu baru teringat suatu hal.

"Asuma-senpai! Kok pertanyaanku gak dijawab sih?" teriaknya. Asuma yang sedang memasukkan sumpit ke mulutnya, hanya tertawa garing. "Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Alasan saya ngajak kalian semua makan-makan itu karena istri saya hamil-"

"HAH?" Shikamaru, Choji, Izumo dan Kotetsu teriak bareng, mengakibatkan pengunjung lain mengalami tuli temporer. Shikamaru dan Choji langsung kembali ke diri mereka semula *emang kesurupan?*, begitu pula dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu. "Emm.. Asuma-senpai, memang bagaimana ceritanya istri anda bisa hamil?" tanya Izumo, dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru pun ikutan, "Betul, Asuma-sensei. Gimana ceritanya Kurenai-sensei bisa hamil?" Asuma, dengan cengirannya menjawab, "Yah, pokoknya seminggu yang lalu, pas pagi-pagi, Kurenai iseng-iseng nyobain testpack yang dia dapat dari Hokage-sama. Setelah dicoba, hasilnya positif. Terus, kita pengen ngerayainnya dengan ngajak makan-makan." Yang lain manggut-manggut, ternyata segampang itu toh. *mikirnya macam-macam deh semua… ckck author gila lagi*

"Terus?"

"Terus apanya?"

"Kok Kurenai-sensei gak ada? Kan yang dirayain kehamilannya."

"Itu sih.. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Kurenai dan timnya, tapi Kurenai lagi istirahat karena kecapekan latihan bersama timnya. Sudah begitu, tim 8 sepertinya sedang sibuk hari ini." Kotetsu langsung nimbrung, "Memang betul, senpai. Tadi, mereka-" "Kotetsu, kayak gituan gak usah diceritain, kaleeee..." kata Izumo sambil menutup mulut Kotetsu. Yang lain bengong melihat mereka. "Emangnya tim 8 ngapain?" tanya Asuma. Choji hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Izumo dan Kotetsu menghembuskan napas, mereka lega. Lega karena sudah tahu tabiat senpai-nya ini, sekali mendengar suatu pernyataan, bisa ditanyakan asal-muasalnya sampai titik darah penghabisan, eh titik awalnya. *lebay amat =="*

_Astaga, murid-murid gue senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Eh, adik kelas gue ikutan pula_, pikir Asuma. "Gini sensei…", kata Choji. "Menurut sumber kami yang _ter_-_per_-_ca_-_ya_, hari ini semua tim lagi asyik-asyiknya menikmati hari libur." "Jadi, entah kenapa banyak yang memanfaatkannya dengan mengadakan kencan masal", sahut Shikamaru.  
Izumo pun ikutan, "Tapi ada juga yang memanfaatkannya dengan mengulang-" "Masa kecil kurang bahagia mereka, senpai!" sahut Kotetsu dengan heboh kayak ibu-ibu lagi ngegosip. "Nah, terus sumber _ter_-_per_-_ca_-_ya_ kalian siapa?" Tanya Asuma balik. "Ya Ino lah sensei, mau siapa lagi?" jawab 2 muridnya itu. Yang lain manggut-manggut. Memang, Ino itu bagaikan biang gosip, biang berita, biang-*biang melulu dah..*

Asuma hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban mereka yang bagaikan choir dadakan. _Anak muda zaman sekarang_, pikirnya sambil mulai mengisap rokoknya. *jangan ditiru ya, semua…*

"Nah…" kata Asuma. "Balik lagi ke pertanyaan sebelumnya. Memangnya kenapa Kotetsu paling suka main petak umpet?" Kotetsu mulai berpikir. Yang lain hanya menahan napas, nungguin jawaban Kotetsu. "Sebenarnya senpai, alasan saya suka main petak umpet itu karena… Saat itulah pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan cinta pertama saya." Kotetsu pun menjawabnya, lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi senpai…"

* * *

**Flashback mode : on**

Suatu siang yang teduh di taman bermain.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Hayate, Genma, dan lain-lain *masih kecil semua lho ya…* bermain dengan riangnya di musim semi itu.

4 anak itu memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet. Setelah ber-hompimpa, akhirnya yang menjadi penjaga adalah Hayate. Yang dijadikan posnya adalah pohon sakura di pintu masuk.

"98… 99… 100!" kata Hayate. Setelah berbalik, ia pun mencari teman-temannya yang terlalu jago bersembunyi itu. Mau tau dimana aja?

Genma memilih bersembunyi di dalam pasir. *emangnya pantai?*

Izumo bersembunyi di rumah-rumahan, yang pada akhirnya membuat cewek-cewek di situ langsung kabur karena mengira telah melihat orang bermata satu.

Kotetsu? Ya, dia memilih bersembunyi di lubang pada pohon sakura yang paling besar di taman.

_Kukuku…_ pikirnya. _Dijamin deh, gak bakal ada yang nemuin gue_… Tau-tau, ada seseorang yang berlari menuju lubang tempatnya bersembunyi. Orang itu membawa suatu keranjang yang besar kayak keranjang piknik, dan entah karena tidak tahu atau disengaja…

Keranjang itu menghantam muka Kotetsu, lalu menggoreskan luka dari ujung wajah kiri ke ujung wajah kanan. *ckck, ya iyalah, mana ada dari kiri ke bawah?*

"ADUH!" teriak Kotetsu. Ia ingin sekali memarahi orang yang membawa keranjang itu, tapi orang itu sudah keburu ngomong. "Eh-eh, maaf ya! Aku tak sengaja!" Gadis kecil itu menangis. Kotetsu tidak jadi marah. "Gak usah minta maaf. Lagian kan aku yang sembunyi di sini, jadi udah resiko", kata Kotetsu sambil menenangkan gadis itu.

Gadis yang tadinya menunduk itu segera menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Kotetsu, dan melihat Kotetsu tersenyum ikhlas. "Terima kasih banyak! Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku bawa perban. Aku obati dulu ya!" kata gadis itu sambil menyengir. Kotetsu menjawab, "Beneran nih?" "Beneran!" jawab gadis itu. Maka ia meneteskan Betadi** ke cotton bud, lalu mengoleskannya pada luka di wajah Kotetsu. Kemudian, ia memperban luka yang sudah dioles Betadi** itu. Setelah melihat hasilnya, gadis itu masih merasa ada yang kurang. "Aha!" kata gadis itu. Kotetsu hanya bengong, tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

Gadis itu mengecup batang hidung Kotetsu yang sudah dilapisi perban.

Wajah Kotetsu memerah, bagaikan warna bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. *Astaga, itu pink bukan merah!* Gadis itu tersenyum sembari berkata, "Ibuku selalu mengecup lukaku, dan lukaku pun sembuh. Jadi, aku lakukan hal yang sama. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kotetsu hanya mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu lalu berkata, "Ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu ya! Ibuku menunggu keranjang ini! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Lalu ia pergi. Kotetsu terpaku, lalu mengusap batang hidungnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil, dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

**Flashback mode : off**

**

* * *

**

"… Begitulah ceritanya, senpai!" kata Kotetsu riang. "Ternyata, Kotetsu bisa jatuh cinta juga ya!" kata Izumo dengan terkekeh-kekeh. Yang lain ikutan tertawa. Kotetsu hanya senyum-senyum. "Dan karena itu juga, aku masih melajang sampai sekarang", sahut Kotetsu. Choji dan Izumo nimbrung, "Betul itu!" "Kalau aku, memang belum ada yang cocok", kata Choji. "Bukannya kamu melajang karena kamu gen-" Asuma segera menutup mulut Kotetsu. "Aku juga. Sudah banyak yang bilang kalau mereka suka sama aku, tapi aku tolak", kata Izumo dengan bangga. Yang lain sweatdrop. "Sebenarnya…" kata Izumo. Asuma membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Choji berhenti makan. Shikamaru menoleh. Kotetsu memajukan badannya ke arah Izumo. "Aku ada hubungan dengan Hayate Gekkō."

Suasana hening. Lalu…

"HAH?" Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma dan Kotetsu teriak bareng, mengakibatkan pengunjung lain mengalami tuli temporer (lagi). Pemilik warung itu sudah ingin memukul 4 kepala itu dengan pancinya, untuk memberi mereka pelajaran.

"ASTAGA! Nak, sudah sebegitu putus asanya kah dirimu itu, sampai jadi homo?" kata Kotetsu dengan gaya khasnya. "Kotetsu, bukan hubungan itu yang kumaksud, kaleee…" jawab Izumo. "Maksudku itu, aku ada hubungan keluarga dengan Hayate, kami ini sepupu. Lagian, udah jelas Hayate _dulu_ punya pacar." Yang lain segera membentuk mulut O. Asuma bertanya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa nama keluarga kalian berbeda?" Shikamaru, yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya menjawab, "Kan bisa saja ibu mereka yang bersaudara. Sudah begitu, suaminya pasti mempunyai nama keluarga yang berbeda. Gitu lho, sensei." "Oh bulat…" jawab senseinya.

"Eh, Izumo dan Kotetsu, emang gimana sih suka-dukanya jadi penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha?" tanya Choji.  
Izumo menjawab, "Sebenarnya sih, kalau duka kita gak banyak. Paling dukanya itu, kalau pas lagi jaga tau-tau dipanggil sama Hokage, berabe tuh." "Iya, apalagi kadang Hokage nanyain yang aneh-aneh. Bawa kertasnya lah, Bayarin utangnya lah, dan lain-lain", sahut Kotetsu.

Shikamaru bertanya balik, "Terus, sukanya ada gak?"  
Kotetsu menjawab, "Ada dong! Bisa dibilang banyak peristiwa terjadi di pintu gerbang Konoha! Andai kata tidak ada kami, pasti dulu kita semua tak akan tahu mengenai kaburnya _Sasuke_! Iya kan-" melihat yang lain termenung, ia pun mengganti topik. "Selain itu, ada perpisahan yang romantis gitu deh, senpai!" kata Kotetsu lagi. Asuma tertarik mendengarnya. "Oh ya, seperti apa?"

Izumo hanya tersenyum licik. "Gini senpai, ceritanya ada seorang cowok yang suka nganterin seorang cewek ke pintu gerbang Konoha. Cowok ini, kalau berada di dekat cewek itu, pasti tidak melakukan kebiasaannya." Kotetsu ikutan, "Jadi senpai, dia itu kerjanya ngomong _merepotkan_, atau _cewek itu merepotkan_. Tapi, sama cewek yang satu itu tuh, ngomong merepotkannya dengan nada senang gitu!" Asuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terus, ceweknya dari Suna bukan?"

"Betul senpai!" jawab Izumo dan Kotetsu bareng-bareng.

"Choji, kita kenal dekat kan dengan cowoknya itu?"

"Pastinya dong sensei!"

Mereka berempat segera menoleh untuk melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang masih pura-pura polos, bingung dengan tatapan keempat orang ini. "Ada apaan ya?" Tanya Shikamaru. Asuma hanya tersenyum. "Tak disangka, anak ini bisa juga ya jatuh cinta."

"Iya, ngambilnya yang dari tempat jauh pula."

"Kakaknya Kazekage pula."

"Shikamaru-Shikamaru, akhirnya jatuh cinta kau."

Muka Shikamaru memerah. Asuma tertawa menyindir. "Ceilah, Shikamaru! Perasaan kita pada gak ngomongin kamu deh, kenapa mukanya malah merah ya? Shikamaru menepuk dahinya. "DODOL! Kita ngomongin soal elu kaleee…" sahut keempat orang itu lagi. Choji tersenyum, "Jadi, gimana nih hubungannya sama si Temari?"

Shikamaru hanya menjawab, "Biasa aja tuh." Izumo nimbrung, "Kalau biasa aja, kok kerjanya ngirim surat melulu ya ke alamat Suna?" "Kan sebagai teman", jawab Shikamaru. "Kalau hanya sebagai teman, kenapa setiap kali mendapat surat dari Suna, kerjanya senyum-senyum kayak orang gila ya?" Tanya Kotetsu dengan licik. Shikamaru bingung, tak tahu mau jawab apa.

Asuma berkata, "Sudahlah, terima aja kalau kamu jatuh cinta sama yang namanya Temari itu." "Waduh sensei! Masa saya bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek merepotkan seperti dia." Jawab Shikamaru, tersenyum pas bagian merepotkan. "Tuh kan senpai, dia senyum-senyum lagi." Kata Izumo dan Kotetsu sambil menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru. "Ya sudah, biarkan saja." Kata Asuma sambil tersenyum. "Sensei, aku pulang dulu ya", kata Shikamaru. "Mau ngapain?" Tanya yang lain. "Mau-"

"ADUH!" kata Shikamaru. Dia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu terjatuh. "Maaf-maaf ya!" kata gadis itu. Shikamaru yang mau marah, tidak jadi marah. "Gak apa kok, lagian lucu juga ya kamu, masa kamu yang terjatuh, kamu yang minta maaf." Ia membantu gadis itu berdiri. Barulah ia sadar, siapa gadis itu. "Cewek merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru, sambil tersenyum. Asuma dan yang lain terpaku melihatnya, lalu… "CIE! Shikamaru ketemu ceweknya tuh!" teriak mereka berempat, membuat muka Shikamaru memerah, Temari tertawa garing, pengunjung lain dapat tuli gratisan, dan pemilik warung mencapai batas kesabarannya. Shikamaru segera menarik Temari keluar dari Yakiniku Q. "Lho, kok aku ditarik keluar? Kan aku mau makan. Sudah 3 hari aku berjalan dari Suna sampai sini tahu", kata Temari. "Aku menarikmu karena tahu, pemilik warungnya marah dengan Asuma, dan aku tidak mau terikut. Merepotkan. Tenang saja, aku traktir makan deh di Ichiraku ramen." Jawab Shikamaru, sambil tersenyum simpul. Sementara itu di Yakiniku Q…

"ASUMA! UDAH BAGUS GUE KERJANYA NGASIH KUPON GRATISAN, KAMU MALAH MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN DISINI!" teriak pemilik warung itu. Ia melempar Asuma dkk keluar dari warung itu. "DAN JANGAN LUPA BAYAR ASUMA! **280 RYO!**" Asuma menangis histeris, karena yang di dompetnya tinggal 10 ryo. Sementara itu, yang lain segera kabur, takut dimintain uang oleh Asuma._ Ya, hari libur masal itu berjalan dengan damai_, pikir Izumo dan Kotetsu. Yap, sepertinya hari libur seperti ini harus sering diadakan. Betul semua? :)

* * *

Selesai juga! Terima kasih buat yang mau baca dari awal sampai akhir!

Review ya! *maksa mode : on* Hehe


End file.
